trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphinx
With the body of a lion and a humanoid head, Sphinx are a rare and secretive species renowned for their riddles, philosophical pursuits, and as guardians of ancient sites. Most come from Africa and the Mediterranean, and prefer warm, dry climates of deserts or grasslands. Sphinx Appearance There are two main varieties of sphinx: winged, and wingless. The wingless have historically been more common in the deserts. Those with wings still usually prefer to fight from the ground with claws (if they must fight at all), as they are less graceful in the air than they are on the ground. All have the muscular, sandy-furred bodies of lions, but their heads are more humanoid, with hair that they often braid or decorate with jewelry. Their eyes are usually golden or green, though all are a bright blue when they are young cubs. Food Primarily carnivores, sphinx often pride themselves on independence and self-sufficiency, though are not above accepting offerings. Lifestyle On their own, sphinx tend to create private "lairs", often in ancient ruins or in dry caves. Here, they often collect all manner of objects that have caught their interest, along with books and scrolls. Most enjoy some luxury in the form of ornate furniture and rugs, gauzy curtains, plush pillows, jewelry, gems, coins, and pretty things, as well as academic interests such as maps, globes, star-charts, models, and even alchemical equipment, though they often struggle with their enormous paws to handle human-made equipment. They are quite territorial of these places, and to just walk in uninvited is a serious offense that many have been disemboweled for. In Magical Society Innately territorial, sphinx have only academic and philosophical interest in the goings on of magekind, and so are rarely seen in towns or cities unless they are specifically guarding a monument or other building there. Those who do even visit are more likely to stay at a museum, library, school, or temple of some kind, or at least spend all of their time in such places. Their feline fickleness often gets the better of them, however, and they are notorious for being prideful, condescending, and sometimes violent. While they can be kept occupied with puzzles, logic, philosophy, and lore, it is a matter of keeping them interested before they grow bored and dismissive. Some with short tempers have been known to simply attack a scholar who argued with them too much, let alone a merchant who failed to convince them to pay full price for their meat or a passerby who gawked rudely! Due to these social difficulties, most governments make efforts to negotiate with sphinxes who wish to visit or investigate a town, forming up a contract and providing escorts as needed, usually in trade for some of the sphinx's own wealth or collected scrolls, or to serve as guardian of some place of intellectual interest. In some regions, sphinx live in a more secluded part of a city where they serve as guardians to banks, vaults, or great libraries. Such sphinxes do not usually engage in conversation with most of the citizens except among scholars or government officials, though it is not unknown to have sphinxes serve as private tutors or as teachers in some magical schools and universities. Sphinx have also been contracted to guard private tombs, vaults, and estates of powerful mages; such contracts usually stipulate that the sphinx also have ample time to pursue their own academic research. Abilities Aside their physical lion-formed capabilities (strength and retractable claws), those with wings can also fly, though due to their size and muscle, flying takes some effort. They are more likely to use their well-groomed wings to intimidate, being more graceful on the ground. In terms of magic, sphinx have a natural affinity for abjuration (defensive spells) and divination, as well as solar radiant magics and fire spells. Being native to arid environments, they are also often skilled in sand magics. They have amazingly powerful mental defenses to add to their own powers of persuasion, and are often masters at masking their own intentions or how truthful they are being. Suggested Combat Spells * Attack magic: Sunbeam (1), Flamebolt (1), Fiery Arrows (3), Sunsmite (4), Sand Blast (4) * Control spells: Tongue Tie (1), Distract (1), Confusion (2), Ensnaring Rock (2), Quicksand (4) * Divinations: Circle of Truth (2), Clear-Sight (3), Foxfire (3), Foresight (4), Tracking Vision (5) * Protective Magics: Shields of any level, Conjure Stone Wall (3), Dispel Magic (4) * Minor Haste (2), Hastened Freedom (4), Greater Haste (5) * Combat Magics: Flanking Strike (3), Blink Strike (4), Sneak Attack (5), Riposte (5) In terms of utility spells, Detect Magic, levitation, teleportation, and basic flame manipulation are commonly employed by sphinxes. Category:Species